


Chained Alpha

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Alpha crowley is locked up in the winchesters dudgeon and he goes into a rut, and the reader is the only omega that can help him out. He chained up so he cant touch himself so the reader has complete control over him.





	

The loud growls and grunts filled the bunker making Dean and Sam agitated. "He won't shut up! It really can't be that bad can it?" dean groaned to the two other men sitting in the library listening to the sounds of the alpha in rut. Sam just shook his head and sipped at his beer while Castiel raised his brows. "From what I hear it is very uncomfortable. Painful even." He said. As another loud roar filled the halls Dean slammed his beer on the table. "I can't listen to this shit, come on we are going out." the oldest Winchester said as he pushed his chair back and made for the door. "What about y/n?" Sam said but saw as Dean just waved his hand. "She's sleeping off her heat, those suppressants make her tired. She'll be fine I got the key to the dungeon. Come on." he says making Sam sigh but follow his brother out.

In the room down the hall the small omega was exhausted from her heat. She had been taking her pills like she did every time her heat came but this time was different. This time Crowley was here. As soon as she had went into heat he had begun calling out for her. The boys didn't understand, they thought he was just making random noises but it went deeper than that. His noises were directed at her. Whimpering she curled up into her bedding and covered her head with a pillow to help block out the loud roars for her to come to him. Hearing a door shut she knew the boys had left. She just needed to make it through a little while longer.

In the dungeon Crowley let out slow deep breaths. His dress shirt sticking to his sweat covered chest. He had been perfectly collected until just yesterday when a smell had came through the air duct. His eyes had instantly turned bright red and his cock grew stiff at the smell of a unclaimed omega in heat. He knew it had to be y/n, she was the only female he knew lived here also. The boys had never let him get to close to her and now he knew why. Feeling another wave of his rut hit him he roared out for her to come. He couldn't take much more of this, his hands were bound so he couldn't even ease his discomfort with his hand. With one last effort he yelled her name. Waiting he heard the door to the dungeon try to open. "It's locked..." she whimpered. Growling he stared in the direction of the door. "Pick it!" he yelled in a commanding voice, knowing she would have to obey him now that she was so close. It didn't take long for him to hear clicking and scraping of metal. He gave a smile when he heard the door open slowly, "Come here." he said as gently as possible. Listening to her footsteps grow closer he watched as the shelves pulled back a tiny bit for her to look through.

Her eyes were cast down at the ground and she had a quilt wrapped around her shoulders. He could see the clear look of exhaustion on her face from where her heat was in control. Smelling the air he gave a deep predatory growl making her tense up. "Come." was all he said and watched as she made her way closer to him. Coming to stand before him she kept her eyes cast down. "Look at me." he said making her obey and meet his red eyes. "Why didn't you come when I first called you?" he asked with a slight growl to his voice. "...I was afraid." she whispered. Letting out a sigh he decided against yelling against her. "Take your clothes off." he said and saw her slowly drop the quilt to her feet. One by one her clothes joined the blanket on the floor before soon she was standing before him completely bare. "Good gurl, such a pretty little thing you are no wonder the boys didn't want me to meet you." he purred and saw as she trembled in the cold air of the dungeon and her pink nipples become hard. "My dear you are shivering, why don't you come sit on daddy's lap so I can warm you up." He cooed to her patting his lap as much as the chains would allow. Picking up her blanket she moved to sit on the alpha's lap, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. 

Smirking Crowley stroked the skin he could reach and gave a low purr. When he felt her tense up he to felt a wave of his rut and growled out in unison with her whimper. Once the pain had passed she let out heavy breaths showing him she was more than in agony. "Alright dove, undo my slacks." he said in a gentle voice and saw her meet his eyes. Looking down she began to un-button and unzip his pants until his hard member sprang free. She looked at him questionably when she realized he didn't wear boxers or anything, smirking he looked down before back up at her, "Scottish dove, we don't do underwear." Before she could say anything else he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. It was rough showing the need to mate and he couldn't help but smile when she began whining. 

Straddling his lap she looked down at his member and then back into his eyes. Seeing his face serious she slowly slid herself onto his cock, wincing at the pain of the stretch. "Shh, it's alright darling." he groaned out when he heard her whimper in pain. Crowley tried bucking his hips upward as much as possible but the restraints would only allow so much. When she was fully seated on him she curled up into his chest for a moment to adjust to his wide girth. Crowley took the chance to kiss and lick at her neck and shoulder. After a few minutes the alpha was becoming inpatient and gave a small growl, "Ride me." he commanded and felt as she slowly lifted her hips before bringing them back down making her give a moan. Again and again she rocked her hips against his lap. Crowley pulled on chains of his wrists trying with all his might to touch her. When his knot began to grow she went to pull away and that was when Crowley's alpha fully came out. With a hard jerk of his arm the chain of his right wrist snapped and he quickly grabbed hold of y/n's shoulder and pulled her back down on his cock, shoving the now fully grown knot into her body. The omega screamed as she was knotted by the alpha, the bulge forcing her to climax hard. Crowley gave a loud roar before sinking his teeth into the nape of he neck and filling her with his seed. The omega cried out as Crowley claimed her as his own. Her body spasamed as he added more pressure to the bite, ensuring she would carry is mark. Holding her on tightly by the hand on her shoulder he felt a she went limp and gave a feral growl of approval, she was his. 

A few hours later Crowley rubbed his free hand over the sleeping omega's back. Smirking when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Dean, Sam and Castiel soon filled the opening to the dungeon and looked at the scene before them with horror. "Hello boys." the alpha said with a smirk. The betas could only stand there in shock at what they saw. Crowley sat in his chair in the devils trap with all other locks and chains in place but the one on his right wrist. Y/n straddled his lap under the quilt. Her pile of clothes were laying at his feet. The blanket covered most of her body except the upper part of her back. A trail of blood rolled down her back leading up to her neck where a clear claiming bite could be seen. With an angry glare Dean looked up at the demon to see his mouth and chin covered in her blood. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled making y/n whimper in her sleep. Crowley rubbed her back and gave a deep purr making the omega sigh and drift back into a deep sleep. "Let's not wake her, she's had an rough night." Crowley said in a cocky voice. When Dean went to advance Crowley gave a growl and his eyes turned red. "Do not touch my omega." Was all he said before the three men looked towards each other and left the room, knowing there was now nothing they could do.

 


End file.
